1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a multi-projection display.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art multi-projection display includes a plurality of projector units (projection optical unit) that are arranged in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction, and projection images from the plurality of projector units are projected onto a screen in a magnified scale to display one large screen image. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-82854, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-94974, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-339672, International Publication Pamphlet No. 99/31877, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-326981, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-251651, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-178327, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-211386, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,000. Such a multi-projection display can display a high definition and high brightness image, as compared to other related art projectors. Thus, it is expected that the multi-projection display will be widely used in future in a business field, such as a cinema, an art gallery, a museum, a seminar hall, an assembly hall, a mini-theater, a public institute, and a company or in a domestic field, such as an amusement and a home theater.